gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carlowplayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gabriel Knight 2 The Beast Within (1995) PC Playthrough - NintendoComplete page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baggins (talk) 00:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Slideshows vs. gallery :Personally, I'm not a huge fan of the 'slideshow'. The format is way too large for most articles. I prefer to have the images in a 'gallery', or interspersed throughout the entire article (next to related information). :This is the format I use on all the Sierra wikis I'm an administrator btw. :One of the reasons to dividing the article was due to the fact that the 'puzzle' actions or events actually differ between each version of the story. It makes the page far too long to have the differing information all one page. :Just look at what happens, when attempting to put all comparisons on one page... Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers comparisons. Separating them into specific themed pages makes it much easier to follow the differences specific to each version of the character, place, or items, etc. :Also we had people 'mixing' conflicting details in the same sections of the article. So by dividing that we avoid some of that issue. Try to look for the 'see also' at the end of many articles that have already been started. Also I took the time to point it out on the main page as well. :This will also allow for galleries or individual game specific screenshots to have more space in a page focused on those specific topics. Baggins (talk) 16:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Page names Please be careful not to create new pages, for pages that already exist. Please add to the pages that already exist. Be careful to check 'page names' and double check spelling of character names.Baggins (talk) 14:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I am the administrator. As is User:CanlPlay. :Actually the policy is to same as Wikipedia. Character names are used, not titles. The only time we split a page is for the focus between the original trilogy, the novels, and the 20th century remake. For example: Gabriel Knight, Gabriel Knight (GK1HD), and Gabriel Knight (novels). This allows each article to focus on the different events and backstories given in each source.Baggins (talk) 14:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::BTW, another thing you need to work on is 'formatting'. You need to have paragraph breaks, section titles, ("Background") for example see Gabriel Knight for example. No more 'Walls of text".Baggins (talk) 14:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Also don't mix up the Gabriel Knight game articles. There is one specifically for the floppy version, the multimedia version, and the 20th anniversary version, as well as the novel version. Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (CD-ROM), Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (Floppy), Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - 20th Anniversary Edition, and Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers Novel.Baggins (talk) 15:05, January 29, 2015 (UTC)